


In For A Penny

by alba17



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes fends off an attack in a novel way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In For A Penny

**Author's Note:**

> For come_at_once, prompt "completely by accident."

“Don’t look now, but those ruffians by the gate are about to attack us,” Holmes muttered into Watson’s ear. Alarmed, Watson couldn’t help a quick glance in that direction. Indeed, a group of about four rough-looking types were staring at them and their collective body language was that of a leopard about to pounce. No one else in the jail yard where Holmes and Watson were awaiting their release from an unfortunate arrest paid the slightest attention to the threat simmering in their midst. Watson supposed the guards cared little for what happened between inmates, especially if a bribe had passed hands.

“I said not to look. My dear Watson, have you no sense of self-preservation?” Holmes looked upward with a long-suffering air. Then, mercurial as ever, the detective’s hand snuck between Watson’s legs and began to knead his private parts through the wool of his trousers. 

Watson gaped at his friend in shock. Despite the public setting and his general malaise from a sleepless night in jail, a not unpleasant sensation rolled through his body at Holmes’ touch. Before Watson had a chance to contemplate the meaning of this surprising reaction, a quick smile darted across Holmes’ features and he pressed a passionate kiss to Watson’s lips. 

“This should scare them off,” Holmes whispered into Watson’s mouth. “Don’t pull away.” His hand clamped down on Watson’s arm.

“Yes, and it might get us another jail sentence,” Watson murmured, trying to ignore the the tantalising way Holmes’ lips brushed against his own, warm and soft.

“Well, in for a penny, in for a pound, I always say.” And with that, Holmes enclosed Watson in a tight embrace, his arms wrapping around Watson’s shoulders, his hands gripping the back of Watson’s jacket.

For a moment, there was just the sweet wet fervour of Holmes’ lips and soon, his tongue, as it slipped into Watson’s mouth. Remarkably, Watson found himself welcoming the intrusion. He twined his tongue around Holmes’ and began to suck on it as a wave of desire surged through him. The grimy jail yard and its depraved denizens dissolved in a fog of curling want, until his back hit another body.

“Oy, if yer going to do that, take it round the corner where we can’t see you, then,” said their bench mate, a man whose face was subsumed by an enormous matted beard of no particular colour.

Watson pulled away, panting, his face flaming. What just happened? Holmes’ cheeks were also flushed and his eyes were darker than usual, the iris completely lost in a pool of dark brown. The ruffians were still looking at them. The one who appeared to be the leader spat in their direction then turned away, spouting an insult.

“It worked,” Holmes whispered excitedly. He scrambled off the bench and held out his hand to the doctor.

Watson stared at him. “What are you doing?”

“As the man said, we’re going round the corner.” He flapped his hand in the general direction of a more private alcove.

Watson was speechless. Surely he wasn’t proposing that they continue this bizarre plan of action after their goal of fending off the ruffians had been achieved? But Holmes had no patience for his hesitation. He yanked Watson off the bench and round the corner, to a chorus of catcalls which Watson did his best to ignore.

Watson was about to berate him when Holmes reeled him in and kissed him again, his strong arms circling Watson’s waist, hands sneaking under his jacket to twist in his shirt. The rebukes on Watson’s tongue soon melted away under the force of the kiss, which kindled Watson’s desire anew and left him weak and ravenous for more than just Holmes’ lips. Throwing caution to the wind, Watson fumbled with Holmes’ trousers, fingertips brushing against enticing hardness. Both men sighed when Watson freed Holmes’ cock from its restraints. It stood stiffly at attention, shockingly pale against the wretched dark squalor of the jail.

Watson stilled, struck by the sudden intimacy of the moment, Holmes’ cock displayed for his delectation. His eyes rose to meet Holmes’, and he held his breath, aware that they were about to step over a threshold heretofore unimagined. Here was his friend, his colleague, a man he relied on in good times and bad, under the worst and most drastic conditions. Dare they endanger their relationship by altering its nature thus? 

As they held each other’s gaze, Watson saw only affection and reassurance in Holmes’ eyes, perhaps even love. Silently, Holmes took Watson’s hand and wrapped it around his arousal, his eyes narrowing in pleasure as Watson’s fingers closed. “Please,” he said, a word he rarely spoke.

Watson leaned in and rested his head against the side of Holmes’. He could smell his aftershave and the tobacco he’d smoked earlier in the day. Whereas moments ago, it had all been frantic passion between them, now it was all tenderness. “Yes,” Watson said.

Holmes’ cock was thick, the skin silky under Watson’s fingers, and he could feel his breath quickening as he stroked it and imagined how good it felt. “Yes,” he said again, more urgently, brushing his lips against Holmes’ temple and licking the shell of his ear. He heard Holmes gasp and the sound intensified his arousal. He tightened his hold on Holmes’ cock and their bodies arched against each other. 

Watson was eager to feel the length of his friend’s body, to know the touch of its well-defined musculature. He pressed in closer, panting into Holmes’ ear as he worked his cock harder, his other hand slipping under the loose hem of Holmes’ shirt to find warm skin. He wished they were somewhere private where they could explore each other at leisure, but now they could only work toward a quick release, a teasing taste of the possibilities. 

Holmes’ breath was shaking, his hands on Watson’s waist like a death grip. As Holmes neared his climax, Watson pressed their mouths together in a searing kiss. He wanted to feel as close as possible in that moment of bliss. Holmes stiffened and moaned, fingernails digging into Watson’s skin, mouth clamped onto Watson’s. Then the tension went out of his body and his grip loosened. The kiss slowed into small pecks, Watson’s hand on Holmes’ cheek, the stubble rough under his palm.

“Oh dear god, Watson. Did you learn how to do that in the war? I had no idea Her Majesty’s forces underwent training in the intimate arts.” Holmes tangled his hand in the hair at the back of Watson’s head, his expression fond.

Watson chuckled and shook his head, still in a daze, his own passion still not sated. “Just a lucky first try, I suppose,” he said, abashed. 

His want must have been evident on his face, because Holmes said, ”I shall endeavour to repay the favour once I regain my faculties.” He took out a handkerchief to wipe himself off. “I know you are eager.” He glanced down at Watson’s crotch. “However, I would much rather do so in the more comfortable confines of our rooms. Perhaps our bail has arrived.” He peered around the corner. “No, it hasn’t. Oh well.” 

He proceeded to return the favour with exceedingly good results, Watson thought. When their bail arrived, they both looked much happier than one would expect after a night in jail.


End file.
